Summer's Gone
by Pricat
Summary: Summer's over and Fall has started making Perry bored until he and Doof start hanging out along with a friend's return might make his life unboring.
1. Bored

**A/N**

**I know I'm driving PnF fans crazy with my fanficcery, but can't wait for ATSD to come to the U.K in September but this was what happens when you listen to the full demo of Summer Where Do We Begin a lot and was imagining what Doof and Perry would do after Summer.**

**It's Fall and Perry's miserable after all the fun, but Doofy's the same but they decide to be frenemies as Summer's over.**

**I might write some Perrysmirtz after I see the movie.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open, as it was the first day of Fall, meaning Phineas and Ferb were at school, but that meeant he was busy training, until Summer came around, but was more worried about Doofy, as he couldn't see him but sighed as Summer had been fun but sighed.

He then went to get breakfast but was on his hind legs, as his kids knew his secret life but had promised not to tell anybody as long as Perry could stay with them.

He then slid down the banister skateboard style, landing on his webbed feet, but laughed as he ran into the kitchen, seeing Phineas and Ferb getting ready for school.

"Hey, boy.

Ferb and I are going back to school today.

But what about you?

Gonna kick butt?" Phineas asked.

"Nope, summer's over.

But I might sneak over there.

After training.

Maybe school will calm Candy down." he said.

"Hey, I heard that, Perry!" he heard Candace said.

The turquise furred male smiled, knowing Candace hated that nickname but he found it hilarious.

"Cut it out, Perry." Phineas said.

Perry smiled, pouring his cereal into the bowl but pouring milk into it, but eating it quietly listening to the radio.

Candace still wasn't used to this like Phineas and Ferb.

But Perry was drinking orange juice.

"I gotta go.

Have fun at school." he said to him.

He then left, using hiis jetpack.

* * *

Doof was feeling sad, as he missed Perry, knowing Summer was over and he couldn't see Perry knowing his boss kept him away after Summer but he hadn't felt like building inators, if Perry wasn't going to come over and foil him or hang out with him, as a few tears fell from his eyes.#

He missed the company the turquise furred male gave him, but heard the door open, but turned around seeing a familiar turquise furred male as he ran and hugged him.

"Hey, Doofy, I missed you." Perry told him.

"Won't you get in trouble?" he asked him.

"No, No I won't Doofy.

I wonder what your boys are doing.

They're very sweet and creative." he told him.

"They're at school, Doofy.

Maybe they'll come over later." Perry replied.

Doof smiled, as he was setting up a table as Perry was making smoothies for them but Doof had placed his city famous cheese on a platter.

"Be patient, Perry." he said.

"I know, Doofy but your cheese is awesome.

I can't help it." he replied.

Doof smiled at this, as he poured smoothies into two glasses.

* * *

But at the O.W.C.A, Carl saw a dark brown red furred female platypus with Monogram, as she was Perry's partner but had left Danville on vacation but she wondered where Perry was, but had a feeling that he was with Doof.

"I'll find him, Carl.

It's good to be back." she said.

The red headed intern understook, knowing she had a crush on Perry like the other fenmale agents, but her crush on him was true.

She then left the building.


	2. Reunited With His Partner

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Perry finds out an old friend has returned making him happy, as he kinda missed her since she was on vacation in Minga in Japan.**

**If you're wondering about Leah, she's the PnF persona I made based on my best friend Leah Roberts who is an amazing person sio I figured she'd be an awesome agwent for the O.W.C.A.**

* * *

Perry was laughing, while hanging out with Doof as they were talking about things like the 2nd Dimension, but they heard footsteps, making Doof nervous but he noticed Perry was blushing, as the door kicked open, as a dark brown red furred fwmale platypus female with hazel eyes entered, but hugged Perry tightly, but Doof saw his frenemy go a dark shade of red.

"Who's this, Perry?

Your girlfriend?" Doof asked.

"No, No she's not...

This is my partner, Leah.

She's been out of town for a long while.

Whatcha you doing back?

Does Monobrow know?" Perry said.

"Yes, Yes he does.

He knows you get bored around Fall, as your time of duty ends, but he and Carl decided to let me come back, but I hope my owner's okay.

You did watch out for her, right Perry?" she told them.

"Yes, Yes I have, Leah.

She's a great kid and friend.

She missed you." he told her.

Doof knew his little female frenemy wasn't giving him eye contact, but understood as Perry had told him she was shy.

"You hungry?

Doofy made his famous cheese we love." Perry said.

A smile crossed her bill, as they took paws and went to the table, making Doof smile as it was cute.

He had a feeling his frenemy and him were going to have fun.

* * *

Later when Phineas and Ferb came home from school and finished homework, they along with Perry were playing Catch with baseballs, but were talking about their day, but the turquise furred male smiled hearing they'd had a great first day back at school but they were curious about his day.

"I went to Doofy's for a while.

A good friend of mine is back in town.

Remember Leah?" Perry said through his translator.

"Oh yeah!

She was cool.

You must be happy she's back, Perry.

You two were very close." Phineas told him.

Perry blushed, hearing that, but saw Candace in the backyard, annoyed hearing them having fun.

"What're you doofuses doing?" she asked.

"Just playing some ball, Candy.

We're not doing anything dangerous.

I miss you being a tough chick." Perry said.

The strawberry blond teen growled, going back inside, as Perry smiled victoriously as nobody called his boys doofuses.

He then smelt fried chicken, making Phineas smile.

"Dinner's almost ready, boy.

I'll sneak yua some chicken." he said.

"Thanks, Phineas." he said as they went inside.

* * *

Later that night, Perry was lying awake while on Phineas's bed as he was thinking about things, as well as his partner as he'd missed her, since she'd went on vacation to Minga without her owner but he'd kept an eye on her.

He liked his partner, but glad she was back knowing things wouldn't be boring with her and Doof around, but knew going to see Doofy was sort of bad, but he was his frenemy and liked hanging out with him.

A yawn escaped him, falling asleep at last...


	3. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks so much to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and glad she loves it.**

**Another day of fun's on the cards but Leah and Perry have a run-in with Platyborg who's in a foul mood, but hangs out at the O.W.C.A as he doesn't get bored and cause trouble there.**

**I'm looking forward to the movie.**

* * *

Perry was woken by his watch vibrating, as he'd set the alarm clock app on it to wake him up, but saw that the boys were up already, running downstairs but gasped seeing Leah eating at the table, but he'd a feeling Candace had let her in, as payback for using her nickname which she hated.

"Perry, you okay?" he heard hrr ask.

"I'm fine but how did you get in?" he asked.

"Your kids let me in.

I was just so happy to see you again.

I kinda missed you." she said.

Phineas saw him smile blushing, pouring the cereal into bowls, as he had a feeling he liked her but was too shy or ashamed to admit it.

"Where did you go on vacation, Leah?

Perry said you went to Japan." Phineas told her.

Perry slapped himself in the face with a paw, wishing he'd never told the red head that, but Leah chuckled.

"I went to Minga where there's a community of people and animals with and that don't have special needs live.

It was a great place to stay but it wasn't Danville." she answered.

Phineas smiled, but was eating breakfast but knew he and Ferb had to go to school, but Leah saw the turquise furred male look sad seeing them go but hugged him.

"Come on, let's go have some fun." she said.

He smiled a little knowing she was fun loving.

They then left for the O.W.C.A for training, but would go to Doof's for a while.

She noticed he was quiet, but knew he had a lot of things on his mind.

* * *

Leah laughed, as she and Perry were doing the rock wall, as it was a great thing to do but Perry heard somebody in a foul mood, as he and Leah came down, but saw it was Platyborg, but he looked angry about something, but Perry knew all heck was gonna break loose with his 2nd Dimension self in an nasty mood.

"Is he okay?

He looks grouchy." Leah said.

"I know, but he needs to cool off.

He stays here, so he doesn't cause trouble.

I'd better handle it." he said.

But the dark brown red furred female couldn't let him do this alone, going after him, but heard yelling, but she felt bad for Platyborg, hearing he was lonely.

She knew how that felt, before she'd met her best friend.

"Maybe he needs help." she murmured.

Platyborg was curious seeing her, after he and Perry had been fighting, as he had a few bruises and Perry had a black eye, but she saw Platyborg walking away looking sad.

Leah then went after him.

Perry sighed, going to clean up.

* * *

Platyborg was stunned, seeing the dark brown red furred female platypus by his side, but stunned hearing she'd been the same as her, before she'd met her best friend.

"We can be friends, Platyborg.

Is that why you were mad, earlier?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"I'm gonna go but I'll phone you later or IM you." she said.

Platyborg smiled a little seeing her leave.

* * *

Doof was putting a steak on Perry's black eye, as he knew how it felt to have a black eye as his frenemy had given him many in return, but saw Leah join them.

"So you met Platyborg, huh?

He gave Perry the black eye, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah... but he had a reason.

He was lonely." she told him.

Perry understood, but hoped this wouldn't cause trouble.

They were drinking iced tea.

Leah would IM Platyborg later.


	4. Taking Care Of Anxiety

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope people enjoy.**

**Phineas is a little protective of Perry, especially after seeing the black eye.**

**But maybe Leah can help him.**

**I'm watching PnF right now on Disney D.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Leah was IMing Platyborg, knowing what it felt like to be lonely but she liked his replies , as he was being funny but she was using her Blackberry, but she was going to hang out with Perry at Phineas and Ferb's place, but she would talk later.

She then arrived at Phineas and Ferb's house on Maple Drive, going into the backyard, but saw Perry sitting under the big tree in the backyard but she saw his black eye, knowing Phineas would freak about that, as he was always worrying when Perry went on missions, even though he knew he could handle himself.

"How's the eye, Perry?

It looks nasty!" she said.

"It stings like heck, but I'll suck it up." he told her.

Leah then went and got a cold wash cloth, as she placed it on his eye, as it felt better, making him smile.

That smile made Leah's heart melt, everytime Perry revealed it.

They then heard the boys come in, but Phineas was stunned, seeing Perry's black eye but even more stunned hearing how he got it.

"I'll be fine, Phineas.

It's just a black eye.

I can handle it." Perry told him.

He heard Phineas ramble as he and Ferb went inside, but Leah saw Perry sigh, but understood that Phineas cared a lot about Perry.

"He'll calm down, Perry." she assured him.

He knew she was right, as they saw Carley enter, as Leah hugged her as she sat down under the tree, but was looking at Perry's black eye.

"That's like when I hit the door with my eye." she said.

Leah knew that story, but noticed that Perry looked a little down.

"Is it to do with Phineas?

He does care about you a lot." Leah told him.

"I know, Leah but I can take care of myself.

I wish he'd realise that." he told her.

Leah then had an idea, as she went inside.

* * *

Leah then saw Phineas stunned to find her in his and Ferb's room, but wondered what she was doing here.

"I wanted to talk to you, about Perry.

I know you get protective of him, but he can take care of himself.

He's the nest agent in the O.W.C.A." she told him.

"I know, Leah.

But after what happened in the 2nd Dimension, after almost losing him, I've been protective of him.

He almost got relocated, because Ferb and I found out.

I hope you understand." he told her.

Leah felt her anxiety overtake her, as the red head was worried.

He then saw Perry enter, with a worried look on his face.

"She's being anxious.

We need to calm her down.

What brought her anxiety on?" he told him.

"I kinda told her about the relocation thing." Phineas admitted.

Perry then knelt down to his partner's level and stroking her back gently, knowing this was how Doof did it when Leah got anxious around him, but felt her wrap her arms aroubd him.

"I'm sorry you found out, Leah.

But it's okay now.

Let's go relax." he said.

She then took his paw as they left, but he would talk to Phineas.


	5. Coming To Visit

**A/N**

**Here's more of the foc and Perry feels a little bad sad as he doesn't know about his family, but this happens as Leah's brother visits Danville.**

**But Leah and Phineas will make him feel better.**

* * *

Perry smiled, seeing Leah taking an nap as she was in her basket back in her house, as he thought she looked cute but knew he'd never had a girlfriend before, but knew the female agents crushed on him a lot but there was something about the dark brown red furred female he liked.

But he was listening to pop punk music on earbuds, but he then heard Leah's laptop beep as a few messages were in her inbox.

He hoped she was okay, deciding to go but would return.

He needed to go see Phineas, after what had happened.

Leah's eyes opened, as she'd felt better, but was a little bummed that Perry had gone, but went to her laptop, seeing new messages.

_David's coming to visit, cool._

_Maybe he and Perry can get along._

_I hope Platyborg's okay._

She then would tell Perry later, as they always hung out together at night, but she knew he didn't know his family from the Outback, as he'd been separated from them as a baby.

She then smelt dinner was ready.

* * *

Perrywas in Phineas and Ferb's room with them, but Phineas was feeling bad, after what had happened earlier, but he knew that he was being overprotective of him.

"It's okay, Perry.

Is Leah feeling better?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, Yes she is Phineas.

I'm sorry I saw Leah scared." he said.

"It's okay, Phineas." he told him.

They then heard Linda call them.

* * *

Later that night after the rest of his family were asleep, Perry was sitting under the big tree in the backyard as he saw Leah join him, but she looked beauitful in the moonlight.

"So, you're feeling better, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I am.

I have some news to tell you.

Remember David?

He's coming for a while.

But I'm nervous, Perry." she admitted.

"You nervous?

That's never happened." he told her.

"He doesn't know that I'm an agent." she told him.

Perry understood, knowing David was very overprotective of her, like Phineas was with him but he was feeling a little sad.

"I've never knew my family, Leah.

I was separated from them as a baby." he said.

Leah felt bad for her partner, hugging him.

"Well it's too bad as their son is awesome.

Maybe they're out there." she said.

He liked those odds.

* * *

But Monogram had heard that one of Perry's birth family were in America, in New York but he and Carl would bring them here, but Carl knew that it would make Perry happy.

He knew he was always searching for his family or any sign they were alive.

* * *

A few days later, Leah and Perry were doing some training, doing hand to hand combat when Carl stopped them, but Leah was annoyed he'd stopped their fun.

"Sorry, Agent L.

Monogram really needs to talk to Agent P." he told her.

She sighed, hoping Perry would be okay.

But she had a feeling that it was about his family.

She knew this was important to her partner.

* * *

David smiled, as he entered the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, as the sun was shining on his dark brown red fur knowing she and Perry hung out here, but saw them with sweat dripping down their bodies.

"Whatcha you doing, guys?" he asked.

Perry shot Leah a look, warning her she couldn't tell her brother their secret, no matter how much she wanted to and because they were close.

"Nothing much, David." Perry answered.

Leah sighed as they were going to play some soccer, knowing David knew something was going on.

But he had a feeling they wouldn't tell him.


	6. Finding Out The Secret

**a/n**

**Here's more of the fic as I know Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**David finds out that Leah's a secret agent and mad at Perry.**

* * *

Later that night, Leah was feeling conflicted, lying on the couch listening to music on her earbuds, but she couldn't tell him, she was an agent of the O.W.C.A but knew they were close siblings.

She then saw Perry enter through the window, but he noticed she looked sad, making him nervous but knew it was because of her brother, as he knew something was going on.

"I know you're feeling bad about being able to tell your brother, but that was how I felt everyday, before Phineas and Ferb found out by accident." he told her.

"While saving them, I know.

How come Carley knows I'm an agent but David can't?" she said.

Perry knew this would come up, but sighed.

"You know why he can't know, Leah.

Our enemies might use him to get to us." he told her.

Leah sighed, going into the hovercar with him, as they were going out for a while but unaware David had seen them, as they were wearing their fedoras.

_I didn't know my sister's a secret animal agent._

_That was why she couldn't tell me, when I asked her earlier._

_Perry's so gonna get it!_

The young dark brown red furred male platypus was steamed, as he was close to his sister, but would talk to Perry later.

He was an new recruit of the O.W.C.A but couldn't wait until he was a full agent.

That was why he'd came to Danville.

* * *

Perry saw David lunge at him, as he and Leah came back, but the turquise furred male was surprised, but understood, knowing that he'd found out that they were secret agents, but Leah stopped them.

2I-I wanted to tell you, but Perry said not to." she told him.

David calmed down, but he went upstairs, as Leah helped her partner up.

She saw a cut on his bill, but he kept protesting he was fine.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." she told him.

She then went to get the idionme and a bandage, but returned.

Perry was sitting on the couch, as she climbed onto the couch but put the idione on the bill, as he whimpered a little but she understood, bandaging it.

"Thanks, you're pretty good.

Is David mad at me?

But he's a recruit." he told her.

"I'll talk to him." she said seeing him leave.

* * *

Leah then found her brother practicing karate, but he was angry, but he stopped as he was listening to her, but understood why she hadn't told him.

"You shouldn't be mad at Perry, David.

He's been helping me a lot and we're partners.

We're also good friends." she told him.

He then saw her leave, but was thinking about what she'd said.

Leah hoped Phineas wouldn't be too mad, seeing the cut on Perry's bill.

She hoped he was okay.

* * *

Phineas was stunned, seeing the cut on Perry's bill and hearing how it happened but he was mad at David, but glad Leah had stepped in to stop her brother before it got worse.

"He didn't mean it, Phineas.

He's very close to his sister." Perry told him.

The red head understood, as he and Perry had a deep bond, but hoped David wouldn't beat him up again but would maybe talk to Leah about this.

They then fell asleep...


	7. Embarrassed About Her Pet Cone

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Leah getting a pet cone was inspired by Hail Doofania and thinks her friends will laugh at her but she's wrong.**

* * *

Leah was annoyed as she just came back from the vet's wearing a pet cone, as she'd gotten scratched up while fighting Doof and foiling him, but she felt scared, that her friends would laugh at her, especially Perry but she knew Carley hadn't laughed at her, as the vet had put it on her, but she couldn't take it off until the weekend.

_i'm glad nobody I know is here, or they'd make fun of me, as I'm wearing this stupid pet cone and I probably have to go on a mission._

She then was in the living room, watching TV but heard the doorbell ring, as she hid so nobody could see her pet cone.

Perry was stunned, not finding his partner, but had remembered that Carley had told him about Leah getting a pet cone.

"It's okay, Leah.

I know you're feeling dumb about the cone.

I wore one too, when I got scratched up.

Please come out." he told her.

He then saw her come out of hiding, epecting him to make a crack about the cone, but he didn't, but she realised he'd been telling the truth about wearing one.

"Come on, we're going to Phineas and Ferb's.

They won't laugh at you either." he told her.

She then left the house, but knew he was right.

* * *

Phineas was working on a project with Ferb but smiled, seeing Perry return with Leah, but saw the dark brown red furred platypus female was wearing a pet cone, like when Perry had worn one.

"She got scratched up on a mission.

But she's a little sensitive about it." Perry told them.

Phineas agreed, as he stroked her gently.

"Aw don't worry, Leah.

You'll get to take it off soon, right Perry?" he said.

"Yes, Yes she will at the weekend." he replied.

He then went to help them with the project, along with Leah.

It was distracting her from the pet cone.

* * *

Doof then saw Perry join him, but the turquise furred male saw sadness in his eyes, as he was sorry he'd hurt his frenemy's partner, but Perry knew these things happened in the field.

"It's okay, Doofy.

She just has to wear a pet cone for the week." he told him.

Doof needed to talk to Leah, but Perry had an idea, as he was taking him to the Flynn-Fletcher house, as he saw Leah helping the boys but Doof sighed, approaching them.

"Hey, Dr D!

Whatcha you doing here?" Phineas asked.

"I came to talk to Leah.

I felt bad about putting her in a pet cone." he told him.

Leah saw him getting on his knees, as Perry was taping this.

"P-Please forgive me!

It was an accident!" he said.

"It's okay, Doofy.

It was an accident.

I know you're an nice guy." she said hugging him.

Perry smiled, seeing this.

He then saw Doof stay to help.


	8. Having Some Spooky Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story snd it's October in Danville, meaning Halloween and Perry and his friends are gonna have some srrious fun eating candy and going to a Halloween party.**

**So happy Inyunaruto365 loves.**

* * *

It was the beginning of October and Danville was getting ready for Halloween, as Leah was going to the manga store but already knew who she was going as for Halloween, Naruto Uzimaki the most powerful Hikeage in Konoha, but her best friend was going as Gaara, as they were her fave Naruto characters.

She was ecited for the holiday, along with her best friend and owner as she loved mystical stuff, but she wondered what her partner was going to dress up as for the holuday.

She then went and bought the latest volumes of Naruto for her and Perry as he liked it too.

She knew her best friend was at D.E.I with Doof, as they liked hanging out together.

But she saw mystical creatures in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, making the dark brown red furred female platypus curious, but her hazel eyes widened as there was a zoo.

She saw dragons, griffins, hydras and werewolves, making her jump up and down in ecitement hugging a baby werewolf.

"Hey, Leah.

I didn't know you were a werewolf loving platypus." Phineas said.

"Yes, Yes I am.

Carley's a dragon lover.

She's with Doofy." she answered.

Phineas then unhooked the collar from the dragon, as Leah jumped onto it's back, riding Shrek style, as it was headed for D.E.I, but couldn't wait to see the look on her owner's face seeing it.

* * *

Doof was preparing for the party he was planning for Halloween, with Leah's owner helping as she loved this mystic, magical time of year, but hoped Leah was okay with Perry and his friends, as he heard wingbeats, hearing the dark red haired female get ecited, as a certain dark brown red furred female platypus had entered riding a dragon.

Leah laughed, seeing this knowing how she'd always wanted a dragon.

"Phineas and Ferb made a mystical creature zoo.

Wanna ride?" she said.

"Yes, Yes I do!" she

She then grabbed a saddle to hold on.

Doof was stunned, seeing it fly off, as he found himself on it's back.

"Yee-haw!" Leah heard her owner yell, as they flew off.

He had his eyes closed, as he didn't like heights.

It then landed in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, as they got off, but Leah and Perry saw the zoo had gone, but knew that always happened to the boy's stuff as the dragon had flown off.

"Aw, I wanted to keep it, like Eragon."Carley said.

Perry then hugged her along with Leah.

A small smile crossed her face..

"Thanks, guys.

Whatcha you gonna dress as for Halloween, Perry?" she answered.

"I don't know, but I think something cool.

Doofy is having a party, after all." he replied.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Perry.

You're the coolest platypus ever." Carley told him.

He smiled, hearing this.

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and Halloween had arrived, as Perry and the gang were ecited waiting for night to fall, as they were going trick or treating, then going to Doof's party, but they were hanging out at Phineas and Ferb's working on a haunted house.

Leah smiled, loving this but knew her namaka wasn't a horror fan but was watching her friends having fun.

She knew Halloween was going to be good this year, but would be going trick or treating but giving most of her candy to Doof as she couldn't eat it all, because of her blood sugars.

But the others were done, as it was lunchrime, and were going inside, but both Lerah and Perry's watches vibrated knowing they had training to do before being able to enjoy the holiday themselves, as Monogram was giving them the week off.

Perry then smiled, as they got in the hovercvar.

He knew Phineas and Ferb would understand.

* * *

Phineas laughed, as he and the gang were trick and treating but having fun, as they were getting lots of candy, but saw somebody join them, wearing an ninja suit, but Phineas knew who it was by looking in his hazel eyes, knowing he'd been gone all afternoon, but Perry chuckled, from behind the ninja mask, as an ninja suited him, as he was the best butt kicker in the O.W.C.A, besides Leah.

"Hey guys, you started without me!" he said through the translator.

"Sorry, boy.

We just couldn't wait to get started.

Hey, Where's Leah?" Phineas said.

He turned around, seeing the dark brown red furred platypus female in an Naruto Shippuden cosplay outfutr but guiding her beast friend and owner, as she couldn't see in the dark, but was using her long cane.

She was wearing a Garra outfit from Naruto Shippuden, but looked cool.

"Wow, you guys look awesome!" Perry told them.

"Thanks, Perry.

It took us a while to get like this." Leah answered.

They then went on trick or treating.

* * *

Meanwhile at D.E.I, Doof was having fun, as the party was in full swing and most of the neighbourhood were there, but Doof was nervous, scanning and looking for Perry and his friends, but felt his frenemy hug him, wearing his ninja suit.

"Hey, Doofy.

Sorry if we're late.

Phineas wanted to trick or treat some more.

But it's okay." he told him.

He saw his friends eating and having fun.

Doof saw that Leah's owner sitting on the couch, but enjoying the scene, as he wondered what was wrong.

"She's not a very social person, Doofy." Perry told him.

Doof was stunned, knowing she wasn't shy around them.

"She knows and trusts us, Doofy." he told him.

He then came over to her, sitting down

"You having fun/" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I am, Doofy.

I'm just not very good at being social.

But I got you candy." she told him.

He noticed that the baskeyt was full of almond brittle along with other candy.

"Are you sure, you don't want it?" he asked.

"I wanted to for you.

Perry mentioned your sweet tooth." Carley told him.

"Awwwww, thanks." he said hugging her.


	9. Infected With Illness

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**It's November and Thanksgiving is approaching but Leah isn't feeling too good but her friends will take care of her.**

* * *

It was November, as the weather was getting colder in Danville and nearly December but Leah knew Thanksgiving was approaching along with something else, the Friendship Annivesary, which was the day she and Carley first became nakamas, and every year celwbrated it, but was two or three days before Thanksgiving.

The dark brown red furred female platypus smiled, seeing her best friend and owner deep asleep after a shift at the radio station, but went to make some breakfast for them.

She smiled, seeing Perry asleep on the couch, making her blush as it was cute.

_He must've been doing late night training again, awwwwww_

_Maybe Phineas and Ferb can help me..._

She was making pancakes, as she was good at making breakfast for herself and the others, but sneezed loudly but was feeling unlike herself.

"I'm sure it's just allergies.

I can't afford to be ill.

I've too much to do." she said.

She was making herself coffee to wake herself up, but coughed a lot, as Perry's eyes fluttered open, hearing her and worried.

He then got on his hind legs, going into the kitchen seeing Leah wasn't herself but looked peaky.

"Leah, you should lie down.

I think you're coming down with something." he told her.

"I-I'll be fine, Perry.

I have too much to do." she said weakly.

He knew what she meant, but sighed.

They then heard their spy watches beep, meaning they had to go on a mission, but Perry noticed that Leah was walking sluggishly to the hovercar, worrying about his partner.

He knew there was no stopping her.

* * *

Doof was stunned, as in the middle of the battle, Leah had opassed out, making both him and Perry worried, as they heard the dark brown red furred femalw platypus moaning, as Doof placed a hand on her forehead gently.

"Wow, she's sick, Perry!

You should take her home." he told him.

Perry agreed, as he picked her up gently.

He then left Doof's place at once.

* * *

Perry then entered the house of Leah's owner's house, but Leah was moaning but sneezing and coughing a lot, as he placed her on the couch, but saw Carley look worried, picking her namaka up, but was stroking her gently and looked worried.

"W-Will she be okay?" she asked nervously.

Perry knew how much she cared about Leah.

"She needs to be taken care of." he told her.

"I know, Perry." she replied picking Leah up.

She then left.


End file.
